


Safety Net

by rebelwith0utacause



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwith0utacause/pseuds/rebelwith0utacause
Summary: “Look at us.” his voice was nothing but a deep whisper against your hair. The sexual haze spreading over your being made it hard to raise your eyelids, but you somehow managed to do as his deep voice demanded. “Mmm... So sexy, baby.” A kiss on your shoulder. “You’re already wet, aren’t you?”
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/You
Kudos: 1





	Safety Net

The irony wasn’t lost on you. The room was awash with the bronze lighting of the dying sun and you could faintly hear the sounds of the waves hitting the shore, but on the inside, it felt like winter. There was a snowstorm brewing in your mind, threatening to bury you and your paranoia underneath piles of icy crystals. 

You couldn’t focus on the present. If you were being honest with yourself, you didn’t want to focus on the present because the present hurt. You could feel the need crawling on the inside like tiny fire ants racing in your limbs. It kept you stuck in a perpetual state of fear and foreboding. You were waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for your mind to cave in. And it made you so scared because you didn’t want to do it, but it would be so easy to just let go.

Your eyes were open, but you weren’t seeing. Your body was awake, and you knew that you had to be breathing, but you didn’t feel the warmth of the slept-in cotton sheets underneath you, or the heavy blanket covering your stiff shoulders. Your mind was lost debating the pros and cons of giving up.

The mirror lying propped on the wall in front of you reflected your unfocused stare. It painted the turmoil behind your eyes in vivid colors, vastly contrasted by the slowly approaching blackness of the night in the window behind you. The bed shifted, the big lump underneath the blanket moving and deforming the curve of your hip. You could faintly start to feel the warmth calm your itchy skin, as if the tingles that shot through you like electricity made your synapses snap into place.

It felt like slowly breaching the surface of the water to take a much-needed breath. You felt it move, from your hip to your chest, staying there for a while, physically reminding your lungs how to move and pump oxygen in your veins. Five points of pressure pulled you back into the heat of his body, your back flush to his chest, his fingers slowly dancing around your neck.

The relief was instantaneous, the physical pain almost gone, the mental struggle subsiding. The reflection showed his chipped nail polish appearing from under the duvet, the contrast of the black color and your pale skin stark while his fingers caressed your neck. Slowly and gently at first, then flexing as if to test how far you could go. His thumb moved in circles over your carotid, feeling each pump gaining in frequency until he finally settled on a firm unbruising grip that made your breath hitch. A new kind of sensation started brewing in your limbs and slowly moved throughout your body, igniting a fire in your core. Gooey, rich lava warming your skin and heating up your insides. It made your skin flush, tainting your ears red and hot to the touch. It felt like a pleasant weight that settled low in your belly and it was dragging you down and making you soar at the same time.

You could feel his breath ghosting over your skin, warming your neck as his lips trailed a path behind your ear. Your eyes closed on their own volition, breath escaping in staccato bursts, pulse pounding in your rib cage and drowning out every single thing except the feel of him on you.

“Look at us.” his voice was nothing but a deep whisper against your hair. The sexual haze spreading over your being made it hard to raise your eyelids, but you somehow managed to do as his deep voice demanded. “Mmm... So sexy, baby.” A kiss on your shoulder. “You’re already wet, aren’t you?”

You released the breath you were holding in a low moan that resonated loudly in the still of the room, the ocean and the awakening nightlife outside completely forgotten. You felt absolute mortification cloud your senses as more and more arousal made your cotton panties wet. “Damn it, babe, you’re such a mess.” You almost didn’t hear his chuckle. “Getting drenched by my hand around your throat? That’s a new record.”

His blue-eyed stare was trained on your reaction in the mirror, but you couldn’t really meet him. You knew he was right. “Let me see.” You hid your head further into the pillow, ignoring his plea. Knowing he made you so horny was one thing, but actually seeing it with his own eyes was on another level of humiliating and you weren’t looking forward to doing it tonight.

The hand wrapped around your throat tightened infinitesimally, a small warning and a plea to do his bidding. Steeling yourself you lifted the duvet covering you and bared your body to his eyes. You had nothing to be ashamed of, and somewhere in the depths of your mind you knew this statement to be true, but you felt overexposed, like you’ve managed to show your skin and every single secret that lay beneath.

“Show me.” That particular demand made you squeeze your legs even tighter together and that weight in your lower abdomen became unbearably heavier in the span of a single second. When you didn’t give into it the first time, you saw him rise on his elbow, looming over your almost naked form and making the duvet bunch up behind you two and the wall. The faint light now coming through the window illuminated his shirtless body. His bleached hair appeared almost white bathed in the neon glow of the streetlights and his frown created ominous shadows on his face.

One moment you were praying the bed was going to swallow you whole and the next you were being dragged in a sitting position. He propped you up against his chest while he leaned on the wall facing the mirror. You were both hidden in the shadows underneath the window, but somehow you could see every inch of skin in the reflection. 

He had you flush against him, left arm wrapped tightly around your abdomen and right one coiling in your hair and pulling it back to rest on his shoulder. You could see the tiny bird tattooed on his bicep morph when he flexed his muscles and your mouth started salivating at the thought of kissing it and tracing it with your fingertips. His beard was rough on the side of your neck as he propped his chin on your shoulder. “C’mon babe, show me how wet I made you.”

You shuddered at the tone of his voice, it sounded like he was starving and you were the only meal in the room. Moving your body further down the bed you spread your panty-clad legs wide enough to show the growing dark patch between them. His eyelids were lowered from arousal as they traced the view before him. Your hands resting on his thighs tightened and a garbled sound left your throat. “What was that, baby girl?”

The plea that left your lips was almost inaudible, but he must have heard the “Need you bad.” because his grip on your hair tightened. “Need you so fucking bad, Lu.” Your voice was almost a whine now and your legs became restless on the bed, muscles flexing and sliding on the sheets underneath them. You needed something, a friction, his hand, even his words to soothe the ache building in your core.

The legs bracketing yours moved to spread you even wider apart, his feet now caging your legs on the inside. “Is that so, babe?” His nose was pressed tightly to the side of your head, making you feel how affected he was with every harsh exhale that left him. “What exactly do you need?” 

“Please.” Your mind was clouded with lust, his sentences not making any sense anymore. “I need you to touch me.” 

His left arm found its place around your neck again. “Here?” and although it made you shiver in the best way possible, his direction was all wrong. You shook your head while a frustrated sound left your lips. Your fingers flexed like crazy before you steeled your resolve and took his wrist in your hand. “Here.” you breathed out a sigh and slowly moved his hand over your exposed body to cup you through your panties.

The wet drag of the material over your skin when he pressed down felt like heaven and you’re pretty sure that you’d have flown out of your body with ecstasy if it weren’t for his arms caging you in. “For me?” His question sounded innocent, but his intentions were cruel. You could almost sense his line of thought as he rhythmically pressed his digits in a circle around your covered clit. 

You had a few choices. You could either play dumb and act like you didn’t know what he was talking about, or you could appease his ego and admit it right away that he only needed to breathe, and you were a goner. Both would lead to a favorable outcome, but you weren’t sure if your body had the time to play games, not when it was wound so tightly already.

“Uh-huh.” the most eloquent response you could give right now. 

The responding chuckle was so deep, it rivaled your need for his skin. “My little girl… Dripping like a leaky faucet just for me… I can get used to that.”

His taunting shamed you. His words pierced through the walls of whatever was protecting your dignity. But it almost felt like praise, too. Your mind was being torn into two, not sure which side to pick - the one that told you that everything was absolutely fine, or the one that reserved you a hot seat in hell.

But the sudden stillness of his hand on you put everything into focus. He gave you the pause you needed to collect your thoughts and win the war in your head. You were his, and he could always read you well.

The guilt slowly disappeared, freeing up the space for some white-hot lust to replace it. He could sense the change in you, the moment your resolve broke. He pushed your panties to the side, exposing your sex for both of you to see the way he was making you feel.

“Hold these for me, baby. Need to see that pretty pussy of yours.” You were prepared but never ready for the skin-on-skin shock when he touched you. He played you so well, fine-tuning your body to match his desire. And you let him make you soar and crash, again and again, well until the last of the day got lost on the horizon and the sounds in the outside world and your head went to sleep.

\----------

“Morning, beautiful.” You could feel his exhales on your neck, tickling your senses and slowly rousing you from sleep. Dawn had come and passed and the early morning rays of the sun were basking your room in pale light. Turning on your back, you could see his gentle eyes taking you in. He had his head propped on his hand, towering over your form, always acting as a virtual comfort blanket for you.

His whole presence was calming, from the tiny lines around his eyes to the slight smile he had for you. “Morning handsome. Did you sleep well?” You raised yourself up a bit to give him a kiss.

“Mmm… Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” he teased. “Har, har. You don’t need me stroking your ego, Luke.” you teased back. The truth of the matter was, you slept really well. The exhaustion and his comforting words before you fell asleep the previous night lulled you to sleep and kept you from waking up until the morning. He always slept with his arm around you, on you or in a tangled mess of limbs if your sex was that wild, but it anchored you and made you feel safe.

“Wanna talk about it?” he never failed to ask. “I barely got through to you last night.” 

You searched his eyes, taking in the concern there. “I don’t know what happened or how it got so bad, I just couldn’t help myself.” you spoke into the silence. “It’s like I couldn’t get a grip of my emotions, I wanted it so bad, but when you offered a distraction, I couldn’t take it, I needed to make myself hate it a bit in order to love it a bit more.” a sigh followed. “I’m not making any sense.”

“Recovery doesn’t have to make sense love. You’re gonna fall and get up a million times until you learn to walk again by yourself. Until then, you have me as your safety net, okay? I promise I’ll be there to catch you.” 

“Don’t you think it’s weird, though? How I like these things? I mean to each their own I guess, but I’ve been trying to understand these urges lately.” you started explaining. “I kinda get the feeling that maybe I like to be treated like a failure because I’m always expected not to be one. I don’t know Lu, maybe my brain’s not working at the same wavelength as others.”

There was a pause in the conversation as you tried to make sense of it yet again. “Oh, sorry, were you expecting me to have an answer?” you pushed that cheeky little bastard’s shoulder while he laughed at you, but it was all in good fun.

“I’m sorry love,” he said, “but you were overthinking things again.” He took your hand in his and brought it to his lips, leaving the softest kiss on your knuckles. “You went through an ordeal, and as much as you want to, sometimes you won’t get the answers that you’re looking for. Think of it this way; does humiliating you when we have sex make me a bad person?”

“Of course not, where are you even going with this?” you were appalled he even considered asking you this. He was the nicest person you’ve met, with the exception of the barista at the local cafe that adds a few more squirts of chocolate syrup into your coffee every morning. He was attentive and caring and liked to play with your hair and hug you when you were feeling down. He gave you the best hugs and the best orgasms. But more than that, he was a great listener who could let you vent and brainstorm ideas whenever you needed it.

“Well, if I’m not bad for being a dick, you’re not being bad for wanting me to be a dick. It’s as simple as that.” And it really was. And he kept on reminding you of it time and time again whenever your brain decided to act out and start questioning your actions. And he kept on being your safety net, there to catch you, but never contain your spirit. And you loved that about him.

“I love it when you go all smart on me.” You teased with a kiss, letting the cleanliness of the morning wipe away the doubts of yesterday. 

“I love you, period.” He rolled you on top of him, letting you leisurely kiss up and down his neck, creeping your way south. “Let me show you just how much…”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Come chat with me on [Tumblr](https://rebelwith0utacause.tumblr.com/post/645959645640409088/safety-net).


End file.
